


Taking Charge

by pulpriter



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU/ pulpverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpriter/pseuds/pulpriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hugh gets a little high-handed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher was in the kitchen with Mr. Butler and Dot when the telephone rang. Mr. Butler went to answer it, and came back somewhat perplexed. “It’s Inspector Robinson. He wants to talk to _you_ , Dorothy.”  
When Mr. Butler announced who was calling, Phryne had already started to rise. She was startled when he said that Dorothy was the one Jack wanted to talk to, but she smiled and said, “Oh. Well, Dot, you’d better answer.” Dot went to the phone. Phryne sat back down and waited to hear what the call was about.  
A few moments passed, then Phryne heard footsteps running down the hall. Dot appeared in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. “Hugh’s been hurt! He’s on his way to hospital. Please, can you drive me there?”  
Phryne leaped up from the table. “Of course! We’ll go straightaway.” She and Dot gathered purses and coats and pinned on hats, and hurried to the Hispano.

As they drove, Phryne tried to ferret out some details. “Did Jack say how this happened?”  
She wanted to ask how badly Hugh was hurt but was afraid it would upset Dot further.  
“He said he let Hugh lead an arrest, and things went wrong. He didn’t really give any details.” Dot’s lip quivered, and she buried her face in her hands. Phryne took one hand off the steering wheel and patted Dot’s shoulder, which, at the speed they were traveling, wasn’t a very good idea. Phryne replaced her hand on the steering wheel and righted the car, and they went on to the hospital.

As soon as they walked in the door, they saw Jack standing inside the entrance, waiting for them. His face was ashen. He met them halfway. “Mrs. Collins—Dot—I’m so sorry. I can take you to him.” He tried to keep his attention on Dot but as always, his eyes were drawn to Phryne, and she met his glance.  
“Yes, please, Inspector,” Dot said.  
He put one hand kindly against the small of Dot’s back and led her down several corridors to the ward that included Hugh’s bed. Phryne followed behind, uncharacteristically silent.  
Hugh’s eyes were closed, and his face was badly bruised. There was a bandage around his head.  
“What happened?” Dot said in a tiny voice.  
The Inspector stated, “He was leading the arrest, but there were more members of the gang than he—we suspected. Some of them ambushed him, as well as another constable—Foster—but Hugh took the worst of it. He seems to have a concussion; and there are some knife wounds, but they seem to be superficial.” He recited all this information in a rote, clinical way; Phryne realized this must be something he had taught himself long ago. Delivering bad news would not come easy to a man possessed of such depth of feeling, and yet that task fell to him regularly. He then repeated, “I’m so very sorry.”  
Dot looked at Hugh, motionless on the bed, then back at the Inspector. “He was so proud that you were letting him take charge of this operation.” Jack’s disciplined posture sagged a bit at this, but he didn’t break eye contact. “He’s always trying to impress you.” Dot was suddenly filled with anger. “You shouldn’t have let him do this! You should have known better! _You_ should have been there!”  
“Dot!” Phryne said in shock. Jack continued to stand there, silent, impassive.  
Dot turned and said in a cold voice, “I think I’d like some privacy with my husband.”  
Jack nodded. “I’ll go.” He only glanced at Phryne before he started down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Dot was furious, Jack had been exiled, and Phryne felt trapped in the middle. “Dot…” She had thought to gently reprove Dot for speaking so harshly to Jack, but Dot looked mutinous. Thinking discretion the better part of valour, Phryne said soothingly, “You’re right. You have some time alone with Hugh. I’ll be back soon.” Phryne patted Dot’s shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile, but headed down the hall in the direction Jack had gone. 

She caught up with him at a small alcove where he was gazing out the window. “Jack,” she said simply.   
He turned his head to her slightly. “Phryne—didn’t Dot want you with her?”   
She explained, “I think you were right. She needed privacy.”   
Jack only nodded and turned back to the window. After a moment, Phryne suggested, “She didn’t really mean it, you know. She was just upset.”   
Jack was silent a bit longer, but at last said, “No, she was right. I should have been there.”   
Phryne rested her hand against his arm, but didn’t say any more. For once, she just waited.

Finally, he turned to her, the anguish clear on his face. “I thought he was ready.”  
“Jack, this could have happened to any policeman.” She knew it to be true, but it still made her shudder inside. “I don’t see how you can hold yourself accountable for something no one was expecting.”   
“Of course I’m accountable!” He spoke quietly, due to his surroundings, but with great intensity. “It’s my job to plan for the unexpected. It’s up to me to make the right choices, and—I should have known Collins would try to do too much, to try to sew it up before I got there. He’s so eager to please. I should have realized that.”   
Phryne cut him off. “So he was supposed to wait till you got there, but he went ahead?”   
“Yes, yes, but there’s no point in blaming him.”   
“But you’re blaming yourself! For something you couldn’t control!”   
Jack simply shook his head and turned away to the window once more.   
Phryne hated seeing him like this—intractable, implacable. She had seen it once before, and her heart still ached from it. It was as if he were closed to her.   
Not knowing what else to do, she walked up behind him, put her arms around his waist and lay her head against his back. It was completely platonic, intended only to offer comfort.   
Being touched in that way by Phryne was unexpected, and after a moment, he turned slowly inside the circle of her arms. He still didn’t speak, but something in his melancholy eyes opened to her, just a little bit. He leaned his forehead against hers; so they stood, for many minutes. At last he had drawn enough strength from her that he raised his head and took a deep breath. “I should go back to the office. Will you check on Collins and let me know if there’s any change? I don’t think Dot wants to see me right now.”   
Phryne nodded. “She’ll come to her senses. She’s just frightened.” She stroked Jack’s lapel. “I’ll call you right away with any news.”   
He nodded and made an attempt at a smile. “Thank you, Phryne,” he said huskily. She knew he was thanking her for more than just looking in on Hugh. He started to walk away.   
“Jack? Perhaps I can come by later?”   
“Perhaps.” He walked away then.


	3. Chapter 3

After Jack left, Phryne went back to check on Dot. Hugh was regaining consciousness, although he still drifted in and out.  
After ascertaining that Dot would be all right if left at the hospital, Phryne went in search of a telephone. When she found one, she called Mr. Butler. “I’m inviting the Inspector to dinner. Please make some of his favorite dishes—although I doubt he’ll do them justice tonight.”  
Mr. Butler delighted in the Inspector’s appreciation for his meals, and asked, “Why would that be, Miss?”  
“It’s been such a dreadful day! Oh, Hugh will be fine; but Dot got so angry; and Jack is, you know, Jack; and here I am trying to sort it all out.”  
None of this made any sense at all to Mr. Butler; but experience told him that all would be made clear in time, so he answered, “Very well, Miss. Will Mrs. Collins be joining you for dinner?”  
“Oh, that wouldn’t work at all!” Phryne said, then paused. “Oh, dear. She’ll be needing some comfort, too…But she’ll want to be with Hugh. No, it will be just the Inspector and me.”  
“Yes, Miss.” He began to organize in his mind a pleasant meal that the Inspector would enjoy.  
Phryne hung up and drove to City South. Now for the hard part, she thought.

Jack reacted to her invitation exactly as she had expected, and still it irritated her.  
“That’s very kind, but I’m afraid I won’t be very good company tonight,” he said without much feeling.  
Phryne said hotly, “Oh, honestly, Jack! I’m not inviting you because I want good company!”  
He blinked. He might be in a glum mood, but the irony was irresistible. The corner of his mouth quirked up. “I see.”  
Phryne smirked. “You _know_ what I meant. And it’s quitting time. If we leave now, we can stop in and check on Hugh before dinner. So, come along.” She came around the desk and took his arm as he stood up.  
“Wait—you’re driving?”  
“Don’t. I’ll be good.”  
Jack considered for a moment more; then he stood up and gathered his hat and coat. “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne felt she owed Jack some special consideration after this difficult day. It was an extraordinarily careful ride to the hospital, almost slowing to the posted speed limit several times. When they arrived, Jack cast Phryne a sidelong glance, and said, “I told you once that I’d never ask you to change.”   
“Don’t get used to it, Jack. It’s only temporary,” she taunted, and saw that he looked almost…relieved. 

They walked to the ward where Hugh was recuperating. They were happy to see Hugh was conscious and alert. He was also, surprisingly, alone. “Inspector!” he said happily. “Miss Fisher!”  
“You’re looking much better now than when I left you,” Jack said. Phryne was touched by the relief on Jack’s face.  
“I’m sorry, sir…I was in too much of a hurry—”  
Jack tried to head off this line of conversation. “Plenty of time to talk it over later.”  
Hugh shook his head. “I was too hasty. I know I should have waited. I really appreciated your letting me lead on this—”  
Jack held up one hand to stop him. “You need to concentrate on getting well. When you’re back at the station, we can go over it, see what went wrong. Don’t worry about it now.”   
Hugh couldn’t seem to stop himself. “But…I know I can do better. I hope you’ll give me another chance to prove myself.”   
Jack fixed him with a piercing look. “Of course I will, Collins. You’re a Senior Constable now.” His words were simple but seemed to give Hugh all the reassurance he was needing.  
“Thank you, sir,” Hugh said gratefully.  
“You can thank me by putting your efforts into getting better and back to the station,” Jack said lightly.   
“Yes, sir! I’ll do that!” Hugh said with his usual enthusiasm.   
At this, Phryne decided to join in. “We’ll try to make sure there is a steady supply of biscuits to keep your strength up.” Jack looked at her quizzically. “Well, you know, from Dot. And Mr. Butler.” 

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Dot stopped when she saw the two visitors with Hugh, then continued resolutely. She walked up to the Inspector and Miss Fisher shyly.   
“Dottie,” Hugh said with an expectant tone.  
Dottie swallowed hard. “Inspector Robinson, may I speak to you privately?” she said, eyes turned down.   
Jack was saying, “Of course,” when he was interrupted by Hugh, who firmly said, “I’m sure you can say whatever you need to say right here, Dottie.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. “Actually,” he said calmly to Dot, “I would like to have a word with you privately.” He met Hugh’s eyes. “You don’t mind?”   
Hugh was surprised but backed down. “Of course not. Sir.”   
Jack nodded, and gestured to Dot to precede him as they walked away. 

Phryne looked after them with admiration in her eyes, and—seemingly forgetting Hugh—said to herself, “Jack Robinson. Sometimes I forget how canny you are.” Then she remembered herself, and said, “Well, Hugh! I could hardly get a word in edgewise between you and the Inspector. Tell me, are they treating you well here?” 

Phryne kept Hugh busy talking lightheartedly until Jack and Dot came back. When they returned, Dot wore her usual serene expression. Jack turned to Phryne then, and asked, “Would you mind if I had a private word with my constable?”   
Phryne wasn’t expecting this. “Anything I should know about?”   
“Not this time, Miss Fisher.”   
Phryne grinned to hear her title—he was slipping, he hardly ever used it any more, except when they were in public. “If you say so. Dot, I know you just got back, but let’s take a stroll.” Dot agreed. 

The two ladies came wandering back after several minutes had passed. It appeared that Jack and Hugh had been in serious discussion, but Hugh looked up with pleasure when Dot came back. Dot smiled back at him. 

Phryne came up beside Jack and took his arm. “I think it’s time we were leaving. Dot, do you need a ride?”   
“No, Miss. I’ll stay here till visiting hours are over, and then I’ll go home.”   
As they walked away, Phryne sparkled up at Jack. “Looks like you’ll have to make do with me, then.” She was rewarded with a crooked smile.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Wardlow in good time, since Phryne was driving (although she still was more restrained than usual). They could tell by the lovely aroma when they walked in that dinner was nearly ready. Soon they were seated and enjoying their meal—and because of the visit to the hospital, Jack was much more relaxed and did, indeed, do justice to the meal Mr. Butler prepared. After they ate, they repaired to the parlour as was their habit.   
“I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when you were talking with Dot,” Phryne began. “Will you tell me what you two discussed?”  
“Do you mean to tell me you didn’t interrogate her while I was talking to Collins?”  
“Why, Jack! What a thing to say! Would I do a thing like that?”   
“Of course you would,” he said frankly.  
“Well. It was very kind of you to suggest talking privately, and Dot may have said something about how much she appreciated it,” Phryne said approvingly. “But what did you have to say to Hugh?”   
“Ah. I simply suggested that a gentleman must be careful not to embarrass his wife, and…er…something to the effect that being the head of the household includes a responsibility to treat his wife with respect.”   
He expected to be soundly berated for the “head of household” remark, but Phryne simply smiled and turned her eyes up to his. “Well done, Inspector.”   
Relieved, he answered, “I was married for 16 years. Between that and my work, I’ve picked up a few ideas about how people get on together—or don’t.”   
“So you have.” Her gaze turned teasing. “The fact is, you know a lot about people. What makes them tick. How they are likely to act or react. How to get them to talk—in an interview, or in a hospital ward…” She moved nearer. “And yet, with all that insight, I wonder if you can guess what I’m thinking just now?”   
“Of course I can.” Phryne lifted an eyebrow. “But it’s not a guess. It’s a logical conclusion.”   
“Is it now?” she purred.   
“It is. It also happens to be what I am thinking.”   
Phryne issued a warning. “This had better not have anything to do with another martini.”   
“No.” He leaned in with a confident smile. “Not even close.”   
“Not even close? And yet you are…close…”   
“I think—  
She interrupted him. “Yes. You are very good at thinking.” She fingered his tie as he leaned down to her. “But Jack?”   
“Mm?” He was nuzzling her cheek, making his way to her earlobe.  
“Stop thinking.”   
“Will you do the thinking for both of us, then?” His words were spoken very softly, directly into her ear.  
“Certainly not! I intend to stop thinking, too.” 

The parlour had been the scene of many brilliant breakthroughs, and it was again: but the ones that came before couldn’t hold a candle to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I’m not sure how I feel about this one, so I’d really like to hear what you think.


End file.
